


The Nightingale

by hamsterwoman



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/pseuds/hamsterwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An acrostic-sonnet (because I'm a glutton for punishment)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightingale

**T** he Folly dreams. The day's rough sketchwork fades.  
 **H** alf-haunted rooms where memories of murmurs  
 **E** cho in time, then peter out. Shades --  
 **N** o, merely shadows -- linger in the corners.  
  
 **I** t is a long watch with no change of guard.  
 **G** hosts keeping ghosts at bay, from their own folly.  
 **H** eavy the tread of decades, but so slowly  
 **T** heir march advances. And the wait is hard.  
  
 **I** mpatience is a virtue for the young.  
 **N** ew voices for new times in these old hallways  
 **G** row piercingly familiar among  
 **A** nother century's. Will they be lost  
 **L** ike those others in a frozen always --  
 **E** xtinguished brightness? Is it worth the cost?


End file.
